Kitsunes
Kitsunes are a shapeshifter species featured on Teen Wolf. They first appear in the thirteenth episode of the third season. They are described as "tricksters" with no care for the concept of right or wrong. They have always appeared human to the naked eye apart from werewolves can use their eyes to view a Kirsune's Aura. Physical Appearance We have only observed two Kitsune so far. To date, they have always appeared human to the naked eye. If a werewolf uses his "eyes," they will see a "aura" surrounding the Kitsune, almost like its protecting them, however, it can apparently be concealed once they learn how. It appears to be like a fox with large pointed ears and muzzle. Kira's eyes appeared to glow orange when she was absorbing electricity. Her eyes are the only indication of Kitsune shapeshifting abilities. Tails Kitsunes create and collect their Tails as they age and grow more powerful. Tails are manifested as physical objects. Due to their enhanced reflexes and coordination, Kitsune prefer to have the objects representing their Tails altered into weapons they can wield. Tails are formed when a Kitsune triggers, uses or masters each of their supernatural talents. The more Tails a Kitsune possesses indicates the Kitsune's power level. Like how the full moon is to werewolves, Tails are also the source of a Kitsune's power. Types of Kitsune Apparently, there are thirteen types, however only five have been named. Celestial, Wild, Ocean, Thunder and Nogitsune (Void). We technically seen two types but only one has been named. Thunder. It is currently unknown what type of Kitsune Noshiko is. Nogitsune A Nogitsune is a Dark Kitsune, one of type Void. They draw their power from strife, chaos, tragedy and pain; they feed off of pain. Nogitsune are particularly prideful, they have a dark sense of humor and are dangerous when they have been offended. Nogitsune have the ability to possess other people, then copy their shapes, a talent known as kitsunetsuki. This means they are over a 100 years old. Dark Nogitsune spirits can be exorcised from their host, or their host-copy shapes can be killed, by two known methods. One is changing the body of the host. One known way this can be done is the the Bite of an Alpha werewolf. The other is being slain by a weapon wielded by a Kitsune. Two Nogitsune appear during Season 3 of Teen Wolf. One was the primary antagonist of Season 3B. This Dark Kitsune was a very powerful 1000 year old spirit, possessed Stiles Stilinski and was Noshiko Yukimura's enemy. The other encountered Chris Argent 24 years prior to the series who'd possessed a kumichō, the boss of a Yakuza family. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Fox-Fire': Each type of Kitsune has a different and unique type of fox-fire. For example, Kira being a Thunder Kitsune, is able to control, manipulate and absorb electricity. The Nogitsunes fox-fire is to release flies that enter a person and control their minds. *'Accelerated Healing': Kitsunes have an advanced healing factor, they can heal much faster than humans and are able to sustain much more extensive physical injuries, broken bones, gashes, gunshot wounds without danger of dying. In order to use this ability, Kitsunes must first activate it. **'Longevity': Kitsunes can life for over a thousand years and some can still maintain their youth. Noshiko is over 900 years old and only in her late 30s. **'Immortality': Some Kitsunes, like Nogitsunes, are immortal and can't be killed. When they are in their firefly form, they can be captured in a jar or a wooden box that is made out of mountain wood so that it can't escape. Noshiqo captured a nogitsune inside of a jar but used the nemeton to help contain the nogitsune. *'Enhanced Agility': Kitsunes can run faster, jump higher, react quicker and have much higher agility than the average human. Kira was doing cross country and she easily outrun one of the fastest runners. Scott McCall, an alpha couldn't easily outrun her. *'Enhanced Strength': Verious types of Kitsunes have enhanced strength. They can easily lift hevavy objects like humans. All Kitsunes are stronger than humans but Kira, a thunder Kitsune wasn't strong enough to overpower an alpha or even a trained werewolf. Weaknesses *'Weaponized Canine Distemper Virus': The virus affects Kitsunes differently at first. It effects the brain then and then blinds them before it kills them. But it can be cured. *'Physical Tamra': Even though Kitsunes have accelerated healing, they can still be killed through a bullet in the head or extensive damage to the body. *'Alpha Werewolf Bite': If a Kitsune is bitten by an Alpha werewolf, they will loose all of their Kitsune abilities and turn into a werewolf. Known Kitsunes *Kira Yukimura (thunder) *Noshiko Yukimura (celestial) *The Nogitsune References Category:Kitsunes